


Working Out Can Be Hazard to Phil's Health

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil goes to the gym, intent on working out but things don't go quite the way he expected them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Out Can Be Hazard to Phil's Health

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> I felt like writing some fics for friends for the holidays though the fics aren't actual holiday fics.

_Alright Phil, you can do this. Remember, this will be good for you in the long wrong and it will get Nick off of your back._

Phil took a deep breath then opened the door to the gym.

The noise, when it hit him, wasn’t something he had been prepared for especially given that it didn’t look like there were many people inside the gym.

Shaking his head, he headed over to the men’s locker room to change out of his suit.

A few minutes later, he was walking around the gym and over to the treadmills to warm up.

Phil was walking for several minutes when people moved so he now had a view of the other side of the gym where there was open space in front of some mirrors.

Suddenly, he tripped over his feet and nearly fell of the machine because he hadn’t expected to see a woman doing one-armed push-ups in front of the mirrors.

_Get it together, Phil. This isn’t why you’re here. Focus on you and the treadmill. Nick will have your head if you end up injuring yourself._

Shaking his head, he turned up his music and the speed of the treadmill before he started jogging on the machine.

His eyes drifted over to the woman unconsciously.

Phil couldn’t tell much about her other than she had dark hair pulled back into a pony tail, was wearing a black tank top and exercise leggings. The other thing he was sure of, from what he could see, was that she’d be able to kick his ass if her triceps and biceps were any indication.

Something he should know better is to not focus on anything but what he was doing, otherwise something bad would happen.

He put his foot down on the wrong spot causing him to lose his balance and fall down on the treadmill then got pushed off by belt he was supposed to be running on.

“Ow, ow, ow…..that was not a smart move.”

“No it wasn’t.”

Phil was startled by the voice as he had hoped no one had seen what happened to him.

It was the woman he had been watching and she was staring at him with a raised eyebrow as she held a held to help him up which he took and stood up.

When he was back on his feet, Phil tried to not blush, well too much anyways.

“Um, thank you.”

The woman nodded.

“Maybe you should take a break from the treadmill.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.”

The woman walked away from Phil and he took a moment to take a deep breath.

He looked around at the machines then he decided to work on his arms so he headed over to one of the machines.

It would only be later that he questions whether or not the cosmos has it out for him because the machine he chose gave him a familiar sight; the woman was doing another set of one-armed pushups.

Maybe he should try working out with his eyes closed.

xxxx

Several attempts of working out with his eyes closed later, Phil decided choosing machines where his back to the wonder woman would be a better course of action if he wanted to leave the gym under his own power.

“Looks like you could use a little help working out.”

He looked over his shoulder.

“What was your first clue?”

“When you tried using one of the machines with your eyes closed.”

She smirked slightly.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Phil smiled sheepishly at her.

“Yeah….not one of my better ideas.”

“Good thing I’m here then.”

He stood up from the machine then turned to face her.

“I’m Phil, Phil Coulson. Thanks for this.”

“Melinda May.”

“So where should we begin?”

Phil wasn’t sure what he was getting into but it couldn’t be worse than what he was doing to himself already.

“Taking it easy on the machines for starters.”

The pair walked over to the space in front of the mirrors where Melinda had been previously working out.

“We’ll start with crunches. You do know how to do a crunch, right?”

Remembering that this wasn’t his friend Clint who made the remark, he bit his cheek to keep from reacting sarcastically.  Instead, he chose to just nod his head.

“Alright, get on the floor and show me.”

With as much grace as someone slipping on a banana peel, Phil lowered himself down onto the floor and got into the proper position.

Melinda watched him do a couple of crunches then nodded her head.

“Your technique isn’t bad but there’s room for improvement.”

She reached out and hesitantly adjusted his arms, ignoring the spark she felt when her hand made contact with his skin.

“Now try it and give me twenty more.”

Phil did as he was instructed.

This continued with lunges, squats and a couple of other exercises before getting to the push-ups, much to Phil’s surprise and secretly, his pleasure.

“You know the drill.”

He got into his usual push-up position then Melinda adjusted his form as he tried to ignore the slight shaking in his arms.

Once she was sure he was doing the exercise properly, Melinda dropped down next to him and did her own one-arm push-ups.

“Focus on your form, not on me.”

“It’s kind of hard to do that.”

Melinda turned her head to the side so he wouldn’t see her smirk.

“You’ll thank me later for this.”

After doing twenty or so push-ups, they moved onto some cool down exercises.

“Stretching is just as important as working out unless you like to hurt.”

Phil didn’t say anything as he attempted to match her movements.

When they were done, he tried to focus on not guzzling all of his water all at once before turning his attention to Melinda.

“I was, um wondering if I could, if we could go out for drinks sometime so I can thank you for your help.”

“That sounds wonderful.”

Melinda smiled softly causing Phil to stop breathing for a moment.

The pair exchanged phones so that they could give the other their phone number.

“Great, I will call you later so we can arrange it.”

“I will look forward to it, Phil.”

Melinda walked off towards where he assumed the women’s locker room was.

When he went to sleep later that night, he would dream of that smile.


End file.
